Every you, Every me
by A Massacre song
Summary: 25 drabbles que tienen como pareja principal Carlisle/Edward slash o non . #14 Hogar - "No. A Carlisle no le faltaba nada esa navidad. Excepto algo.  Él."
1. 2 Recuperarse

Ok me explico. Hace tiempo que quería hacer una tabla de drabbles, sólo que no se me ocurría cómo idearla ni construirla. Entonces tomé el diccionario más cercano que tenía (que por cierto, era de inglés) y comencé a idear mi tabla señalando palabras al azar con los ojos cerrados. Muy idiota, lo sé, pero funciona bastante xD Me planifiqué 25 temas títulos distintos entre sí, y aunque parece lo contrario juro que fue **al azar.** Muy pocos drabbles tienen relación entre sí, y la mayoría serán angsts aunque trataré de cambiarle un poco la temática. Y juro que no volverán a aparecer comentarios de autor idiotas… tal vez al final de la pagina, pero eso no cuenta!

**Tabla: **Every you, Every me**  
Prompt: **#2 Recuperarse  
**Número de palabras: **612**  
Claim: **Carlisle/Edward; Carlisle/Esme  
**Rating y Advertencia: **K+…? D:Edward en estado angst, y un mención de matrimonio canon. ¿Baja autoestima es una advertencia? Idk, disfruten si quieren.  
**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias a Mika por bancarme en la licuación de mi cerebro para darle algo de sentidos a los títulos que se ponen cada vez peor. Gracias! xD

Recuperarse.

Los rayos de un aburrido y triste sol se asomaban por entre las cortinas de su habitación cuando decidió levantar su semblante después de semanas de negarse a hacerlo. En ese momento el joven vampiro se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra su sofá de cuero negro y con su rostro hundido entre los pliegues de las mangas de su camisa, mientras reposaba sus brazos por encima de sus rodillas.  
Horas, días y semanas habían pasado desde que les había advertido a sus compañeros que lo dejaran _solo_ por lo menos un par de minutos, tan sólo para poder _pensar_. Sin embargo, el cobrizo jamás se hubiera imaginado que tardaría tanto tiempo en recuperarse de tal noticia.

_-Edward; Esme y yo… ¡Decidimos casarnos! ¿Qué te parece? –_

_-¡Felicitaciones…! –…por romperme a pedazos._

Desde entonces, Edward no dejaba de echarse la culpa a sí mismo por ser un estúpido. No solo un estúpido, sino un estúpido lento. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápido, ¿Cuánto podría costarle a una persona medianamente normal decir aquellas palabras? _"Carlisle, creo que me gustas."_, eso era más que suficiente para ahorrarse todo aquello de ahora. ¿Qué hubiera sido lo peor que hubiera podido pasar? Su mentor no era tan rudo como para insultarlo y decirle bruscamente que no le correspondía. Claro que no, Carlisle era un caballero, un perfecto caballero inglés quien lo máximo que hubiera hecho habría sido romperle el corazón _digna y suavemente_. Pero a él le habían acobardado esas posibilidades, y repitiéndose _tal vez mañana, cuando esté más tranquilo y seguro_ atrasó tanto las oportunidades posibles hasta que se enteró (o aceptó, más bien, porque las pistas y el destino le habían gritado aquello desde que _ella_ entró a la casa) que Esme le había ganado de antemano. No sólo era un estúpido y lento, sino también cobarde. La lista de adjetivos que había confeccionado para describirse a sí mismo desde que se había sentado en el suelo a lamentarse en silencio era larga, y la mayoría de ellos carecían de sentido y explicaciones. _También soy un aburrido, aburro a Carlisle todo el tiempo solamente hablando de literatura y filosofía, aunque a él también le gusten esas cosas… aún así eso no justifica nada._

Pensamientos como esos habían tomado lugar en su mente muchos días antes de aquel, donde el sol salía a resplandecer como si estuviera anunciándole al mundo que su autoestima se había recuperado y estaba listo para salir de ahí. Sin embargo, el chico no se movía un centímetro de su lugar en el suelo, ese que había ocupado durante todo su martirio. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que las palabras que habían estado atoradas en su garganta durante tanto tiempo y que había logrado tragar aparecieran de nuevo, u otras peores invadieran ese espacio, molestando y sofocando para poder salir. ¿Y entonces qué haría? ¿Y si alguna vez, en el peor momento, aquella frase que había tragado tímidamente lograba salir a la luz de soles como el que se alzaba allí afuera?  
De repente, los rayos solares dejaron de parecerle un buen emblema y finalmente se desplazó de su sitio, pero no para salir del cuarto, sino para apartarse aún más de aquella idea y volver a enterrar su rostro entre sus brazos.

Por su cabeza pasó un pensamiento, no ajeno, sino más bien propio. No estaba listo para salir. No había logrado recuperarse, y quizás, pasarían más semanas (que se convertirían en meses, y éstos, a su vez, en años) hasta hacerlo. Se quedó ahí por otros varios días, repitiéndose _tal vez mañana, tal vez mañana_ y aguardando el momento en el que el destino decidiera dejarlo **recuperarse**.

**Ahí va el primero. No tienen orden, por cierto, pero… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está bien? ¿Fracasé? Plz review xD recuerden, son gratis, pueden ser anónimos y alimentan a los gatitos huérfanos de la calle. ^^**


	2. 20 Andén

**Tabla: **Every you, Every me**  
Prompt: **# 20 Andén  
**Número de palabras: **593  
**Claim: **Carlisle/Edward  
**Rating y Advertencia: **K+ ninguna advertencia, solo humor pésimo al que hay que estar atento para entender.  
**Nota de la autora: **okey, en este no me lucí. Decidí hacer algo diferente, algo como medio cómico, me salió cualquier cosa. En fin. Tengan cuidado al leer.

* * *

La gente caminaba y abarrotaba las plataformas de piedra, pisándose, empujándose sin importarle los daños que podría ocasionarle a propiedades ajenas o a los dueños de éstas. Llevaban equipajes demasiado grandes como para siquiera entrar en el compartimiento de un tren. ¿Para qué necesitaban los hombres aquellos bastones si no rengueaban y solían pisarle los pies y golpearle los talones, para qué las mujeres llevaban esos inmensos sombreros de cóctel si tan solo iban a viajar en tren y usurparle la mayor parte de su campo de visión? Y los silbidos del vapor que salían por la chimenea de la inmensa locomotora, quienes parecían ametrallar sus llamados para que se disolvieran en la nada…

Seguía caminando desesperado por el **andén**, preguntándose dónde exactamente buscar, hacia dónde exactamente podría ir el joven. En un momento se le ocurrió que el gentío lo habría atropellado y pisoteado; entonces lo único que vieron las personas que se distraían lo suficiente de sus propios asuntos para posar su atención en él fue un pálido muchacho de aspecto veinteañero y cabellos dorados, con la vista fija en el suelo expectante por si algo en especial aparecía y que daba empujones a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino (_aunque eso era algo normal_). Entre otras ideas más hasta se le había ocurrido que alguien lo había secuestrado; en ese instante aquellas personas distraídas y que clavaban su mirada de manera fugaz en aquel hombre rubio pudieron observar cómo éste veía perspicazmente todos los maleteros suficientemente grandes como para poder albergar una persona dentro. Lo único cierto en ese lugar es que lo había perdido de vista, sólo por un segundo, y desde entonces nada. Ni un solo rastro del menor.

El británico había recorrido la estación ferroviaria de una punta a la otra, partiendo desde la zona donde lo había visto por última vez, y terminando en las grandes puertas de salida. La desesperación y el pánico lo inundaban, aparte de las hipótesis de último minuto; desde la de "_¿La sed lo habrá traicionado al final? No, él es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer… creo._", pasando por "_¿Y si los Volturi se lo llevaron? Dios, ya sabía, ya sabía que eso pasaría, aparte podrían ser cualquiera de estas personas y…"_, y finalizando por algunas de las más descabelladas ("_Seguramente, habrá ido a perseguir palomas otra vez."_) seguida de una conversación interna. (_"Este niño, cuando lo encuentre, no me importará cuánta tristeza le sume a sus caras de perrito mojado… si es que lo encuentro. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si no lo encuentro? ¡¿Qué haré sin él?! Me siento tan estúpido…)_

El humo flotaba en el aire siguiendo una especie de danza, misteriosa y minúscula. Lo único que podía escuchar era el revoloteo lejano de las aves que huían espantadas ante las vibraciones de las vigas, y, aunque más cerca pero no tan suave, los cotorreos de las personas que aguardaban impacientemente subir a una locomotora que los llevara a destino. Sin embargo, aunque tenía abundante retazos de sonidos para entretenerse, prefirió quedarse con uno, familiar y afilado, que no dejaba de aturdirle incesantemente cada neurona de su sistema nervioso.

Sentado en absoluta tranquilidad, Edward observaba desde arriba de unas cuantas vigas la desesperación de su mentor, que ahora le resultaba más complaciente que la fuga de las palomas ante su presencia. Claro que Carlisle estaba completamente ajeno a eso, sino lo hubiera asesinado a sangre fría por haberse alejado y desobedecido.

Pero era una bonita forma de divertirse un rato mientras el adulto _terminaba de sacar_ los boletos.

* * *

N/A: para los que no entendieron, Carlisle fue a sacar los boletos y Edward en ese rato decidió irse a molestar palomas. Fin. La próxima una vaquita para que Carlisle compre una correa y ate a Edward a un mástil.


	3. 12 Intruso

**Tabla: **Every you, Every me**  
Prompt: **# 12 Intruso  
**Número de palabras:** 475  
**Claim: **Carlisle/Edward y algo de Carlisle/Esme  
**Rating y Advertencia: **K+ y un Edward jorobadamente envidioso  
**Nota de la autora: **No sé de dónde salió esto, solamente lo pensé hace unos días al escuchar un par de canciones que no recuerdo… Bueno, es jodidamente extraño pero disfruten si pueden.

* * *

La bella dama de la casa que iba y venía a su antojo. Haciendo y deshaciendo. Jugando sin piedad a cosas que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que hacía.

Así es como era Esme en esos momentos.

Para cualquiera, y claramente para Carlisle también, podía resultar ser muy amable y buena. Hasta podía resultar adorable. Pero no para él.

A veces, por las tardes, los veía dar un paseo entre las hojas secas y caídas que eran sepultadas por el cambio de estación. A pesar del frío (que claramente no les afectaba), a pesar de que el país y el mundo no se anduvieran divirtiendo como antes, ellos eran felices. Tomados de la mano, caminando, sonriendo; así los veía desde su tosca ventana de algarrobo. Siempre.

Al principio no se atrevía ni siquiera a echarles una mirada encima; después, se arrimó a su ventana, sólo para infringirse más pena. Pena por haberlo perdido, a _él._ El tesoro más preciado al que no le había puesto un valor tan alto hasta que _esa __**intrusa**_ se lo robó. Solamente pensarlo lo hacía retractarse de verlos juntos otra vez.  
Luego esa pena se convirtió en desprecio. No hacia Carlisle, por supuesto, y tampoco un odio puro a Esme, claro que no; era solo desprecio. Desprecio porque de un momento a otro se vio encerrado en una batalla que perdió, sin previo aviso. O tal vez sí estuviera avisado, y él no lo sabía.

Esme, a sus ojos, era una ladrona muy hábil. Disfrazada de señora, de reina, había entrado en la casa sin tocar la puerta; porque sin saberlo había robado más botín de lo imaginado, ya que Carlisle la _había hecho entrar_. Se instaló en su corazón inconscientemente, y se lo llevó.

Edward nunca supo cuándo le declararon la guerra. Edward nunca supo cuándo había perdido. Quizás fue en cuestión de minutos, quizás. Y, como si fuera un veneno, se instaló rápidamente, sepultando su pedestal en ruinas y usurpando casi toda su vida.

Apretó los dientes con rabia, resentido, al verlos declararse juntos ante los ojos de Dios para toda la eternidad. _Eternidad, sí_. Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tal vez le habían quitado su tiempo, tal vez se le había acabado, sí, y ahora comenzara el – cruel e inmerecido – reinado de Esme. Tal vez Carlisle se había enamorado de ella, tal vez no cabía un espacio así en su corazón para Edward. Tal vez no.

Pero éste esperaba pacientemente que algún inmaculado día su tesoro volviera a él. Volviera a ser suyo, volviera a ganárselo, volviera a ser lo de antes. Días, tardes, noches junto a él, en las que la lujuria no fuera la única protagonista. Como debía ser por derecho.

Tenía toda la eternidad para esperar agazapado en las sombras el glorioso día en el que podría decir _"Jaque a la reina."_


	4. 14 Hogar

**Tabla: **Every you, Every me**  
Prompt: **#14 Hogar  
**Número de palabras: **715**  
Claim: **Carlisle/Edward con mención de Esme (nuevamente)  
**Rating y Advertencia: **Angst, ausencia de Edward  
**Nota de la autora:**Lo escribí como un drabble para navidad, pero decidí incluirlo acá. Inspirado en la nueva canción de Coldplay, "Christmas Lights". Feliz navidad che :D

La nieve caía en forma de copos, revoloteando suavemente, aterrizando en las azoteas de las casas y copas de árboles o simplemente cayendo al asfalto. Los frentes de los hogares estaban metódicamente decorados con refinados adornos deslumbrantes, algunos en color plateados o con matices dorados, pero la mayoría rojos y verdes.  
Hasta algunas familias se habían molestado lo suficiente como para poner alguna estatua referencial al señor del abrigo escarlata y estómago bien abultado, ya sea montado en su carruaje tirado por criaturas que jamás podrían volar, o solo, cargando un enorme bolso rebosante de paquetes.

Navidad era una palabra de gran significado para la gente de ese lugar, ese ajeno territorio lejos de aquel donde provenía, donde todo tenía otra consideración, una más seria. Sin embargo, eran otras épocas, otras tierras, quizás las más cálidas que conocería jamás. O que hubiera conocido jamás.

Porque era Nochebuena, faltaban 15 minutos para la medianoche, y tal vez el tiempo era la única cosa que parecía carecer. Porque había una mesa ordenada, había adornos, luces, árbol; había un crepitante fuego en la chimenea, y nieve afuera. Hasta había alguien con quien compartir todo eso. Su más que espléndida esposa, terminando de ordenar todo, en su casa, mientras él estaba ahí, en la calle, fuera de una iglesia donde por más de una de sus condiciones no le dejarían entrar.

No. A Carlisle no le faltaba nada. Excepto algo.

_Él._

Recordaba lo destructora que había sido su partida. Con precisión, debido a que no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza esas imágenes. Edward se había ido una noche como ésa, oscura, cubierta de nubes y escarcha blanca.

No hubo felicidad desde entonces, tampoco en esa fecha.

Por más que intentaba quedarse en casa, disfrutar aquel ambiente que tanto había deseado tener, no podía. Porque para él, sin la persona que tanto anhelaba a su lado (que no era Esme, no era algún familiar o amigo, era algo más que grande que todas esas personas reunidas), no sería Navidad. No del todo.

Frunció los labios mientras continuaba viendo arriba, tratando de que los deseos de volver a su hogar lo abordaran, pero no sucedió. Desde que Edward se había ido, la palabra "hogar" también había dejado de significar algo, no obstante no había tomado otro como el de dejar a Esme sola allí.

Suspiró y bajó los peldaños hasta la vereda. Hacía frío, suponía, y no había nadie en la calle. Se dejó guiar por las luces de los faroles, ya llegaría al bosque y luego a su morada. Mientras, los recuerdos abordaban su cabeza, recuerdos de aquellas navidades que había pasado con su más gran logro en esa vida, compartiendo todo el afecto que podía. Aún guardaba, en un lugar especial de su oficina, un regalo que _él _le había dado para esa fecha. Sólo que de una manera más fría, ya que no era posible almacenar en otro lugar que no fuera su memoria la belleza de la música acariciándole los oídos cuando aquellos dedos níveos se apoyaban suavemente en la dura superficie de las teclas, liberando un alivio que seguramente su alma habría podido disfrutar de haber estado.  
Las partituras estaban guardadas cuidadosamente en una carpeta de cuero.

Ésos eran los únicos buenos recuerdos de esa fecha, ya que solía ser la más dolorosa para Carlisle al hacer énfasis en su soledad.

Muy en el fondo, más allá de su voluntad por convencerse que debía sentirse feliz por lo que ya había obtenido, excluidos de las luces, los presentes y la alegría navideña, residían sus verdaderos sentimientos de falta y tristeza.

Sonaban las campanas para las doce, el falso "feliz navidad" que brindaba con su mujer junto con el sonido de ambas copas de ilusorio champagne chocando y su corazón no paraba de agrietarse con cada segundo que pasaba de ese nuevo día, posiblemente la primera de las sucesivas navidades que volvería a _solo._

Porque _Edward_ era lo único que tenía algún valor en Nochebuena, y en su vida general. _Edward_ había sido su perfecta compañía, aquella que había hecho las luces coloridas refulgir en su mirada, el árbol más frondoso a medida que sus manos acariciaban las hojas para colgar los ornamentos, y la casa más cálida con su presencia.

Y ahora se había ido.


End file.
